Un viaje sin regreso
by Anaiid
Summary: "¡No me dejes, no me abandones, porque una vida sin ti no tendría sentido!" [*SasuSaku*] [*En Proceso*]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer´s incluidos.**

Los personajes aquí mencionados **NO** me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Este Fanfic está disponible únicamente en Fanfiction..net. **Prohibida** su publicación en otra página y/o foro sin consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**El inicio de nuestra agonía.**

Listos para emprender la misión, cinco miembros del escuadrón Anbu tomaron rumbo hacia la salida de Konoha. Los pasos en unísono parecían retumbar en el suelo — ¿Y cómo no? —, eran aproximadamente las cinco de la madrugada, las calles se encontraban totalmente desérticas, las tiendas cerradas y los mercaderes aún no habían despertado… La verdad, levantarse tan temprano no era algo que le agradara mucho a Sasuke, más aun cuando el molesto de Naruto lo había hecho pasar la noche en vela. Las ojeras que ahora se vislumbraban ligeramente bajo sus ojos daban fe de que en realidad no había dormido absolutamente nada — ¡Maldito Naruto! —. Ahora que había alcanzado el título de Hokage pocas veces podían verse, así que lo había invitado a cenar en su deplorable departamento; cena que se alargó hasta las doce de la noche pues su brillante amigo, hermano y compañero la había olvidado totalmente. El solo recordar aquel hecho le hacía hervir la sangre y fruncir el ceño amargamente, brindando así a su rostro un aura totalmente sombría e impenetrable. Sólo deseaba terminar esa molesta misión cuanto antes y regresar.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun!

Escuchó a lo lejos tenuemente, aquel llamado logro ponerle fin a los pensamientos irritantes que se paseaban por su mente, pues, reconoció la voz aún en la lejanía… aún con el sonido de los arboles meciéndose de un lado a otro… aún con el crujir del viento… Sakura

Gracias a dios pude alcanzarte —dijo jadeante—. Temía que te hubieses marchado, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Ante esa pregunta, los comentarios y las burlas empezaron a tomar lugar justo a sus espaldas, nuevamente una expresión ceñuda se dibujó en su rostro. Ya su humor se encontraba terrible, lo único que faltaba era sumarle aquella escena vergonzosa.

— ¡Que cruel Sasuke-kun! —exclamó Inue, mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro—. ¿Por qué no la despertaste?

Si las miradas fuesen filosos kunais, ya le hubiese cortado el cuello —Maldito seas una y mil veces Inue —dijo para sus adentros mientras clavaba la mirada más amarga a su compañero de equipo. El silencio que se produjo lo obligó a responder, pues todos lo miraban con gran atención—. No lo creí necesario.

Ante ese comentario Sakura se encogió de hombros e hizo un pequeño puchero con el sonrojo más adorable.

—Quería despedirme apropiadamente, además —Sacó de un bolso color marrón lo que parecía un gran paquete—, me esforcé mucho en prepararte esto.

¿Una caja de almuerzo? Dios, sí, era un bonito detalle pero… El color de la caja era el verdadero problema ¡Un horrible rosado chillón! Ya la comida de Sakura por si sola resultaba bastante desagradable pues no tenía talento alguno para la cocina… Y ahora la caja… Sin lugar a dudas no lo aceptaría. No, definitivamente no había forma de que el accediera a llevar tal cosa .

—No es necesario, comeré en alguna tienda de paso, hay muchas de camino a Kumogakure —Y antes de terminar la frase ya se estaba lamentando, pues, la mirada de Sakura se tornó tan triste que casi le provoco deseos de abrazarla allí mismo. ¿Cómo resistirse ante esa expresión? ¿Cómo mostrarse duro e implacable cuando en realidad sentía que su corazón se derretía?

—Oh… ya veo —Musitó Sakura en un tono casi imperceptible, tanto así que tuvo que agudizar el oído para alcanzar a escucharla. Enseguida, las miradas reprobatorias de sus compañeros se manifestaron en el acto y el sentimiento de culpabilidad empezó a recorrerle cada centímetro de la piel, ¿Cómo rechazarla cuando había puesto tanto empeño en hacerlo para él? ¿Cómo ignorar sus manos maltratadas y llenas de cortaduras? ¿Cómo hacer caso omiso a su cabello rosado desaliñado y las ojeras que se asomaban notablemente bajo sus ojos verdes? Simplemente, aunque quisiera, no podía ignorarlo. Incluso sí la comida sabía horrible y el color del recipiente le provocaba tanta vergüenza como para ocultarse bajo una roca, simple y llanamente no podía decir "no".

Resignado, desde luego, emitió un suspiro bastante sonoro y tomó la caja de almuerzo. Una vez con ella en las manos, se topó con los ojos verdosos de Sakura los cuales ya no desprendían ni una sola gota de la tristeza que antes había manifestado. No, definitivamente no quedaba ni un pequeño rastro del pesar que segundos antes le había obligado a aceptar aquel terrible presente, ahora aquellos ojos color esmeralda lo miraban triunfantes ¡Pequeña tramposa! Había fingido cada una de sus expresiones anteriores, no cabía duda acerca de eso pues la grande y ensanchada sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de la acusada así lo reflejaba. Una vil actuación, una broma de mal gusto, un asqueroso montaje para hacerle acceder a sus deseos.

Frunció el entrecejo ante ese pensamiento pues, no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo haber caído ante un engaño tan bajo. La tomó del brazo firmemente y la llevó lo suficientemente lejos del grupo. Definitivamente su astuta esposa lo escucharía, ¡No había duda de eso!

—Sí que te gusta poner a prueba mi paciencia, Sakura —Murmuró agriamente.

—Lo tienes bien merecido. No me despertaste luego de que te lo pedí encarecidamente la noche anterior —Respondió en su defensa.

—Te veías realmente agotada.

— ¡Déjame decidir eso! —dijo enérgica—. Además, ¿Cómo no hacerte una pequeña broma cuando siempre estás haciendo esto sin razón aparente?

Se sorprendió ligeramente al notar la presencia de dos pequeños deditos en su entrecejo, gesto que logró desconcertarlo por unos momentos y alivianar por consiguiente su dura expresión. Sin embargo, su enojo no desaparecía por completo. Bien, si Sakura deseaba jugar, él le daría la mejor partida de su vida.

—Tienes suerte —señaló con una sonrisa sin alegría—. La próxima vez que nos veamos no serás tan afortunada. —concluyó mientras dirigía una mirada al grupo que aguardaba por su regreso, haciéndole comprender inmediatamente que, lo único que lo detenía era su actual compromiso, cuando regresara de la misión y se encontraran totalmente solos haría efectuar su venganza. Así, pues, se apartó de ella sin darle tiempo a responder ante esa evidente amenaza. Se estaba haciendo tarde. El sol empezaba a iluminar el cielo, si no se daban prisa no lograrían completar la misión, la cual, por cierto era bastante tediosa.

Debían dirigirse al país del Rayo, más específicamente a la aldea oculta de las nubes; allí se encontrarían con el Raikage y harían entrega de lo que parecía ser un documento de gran importancia. Naruto, había manifestado fervientemente que el pergamino debía de llegar no solo sano y salvo, sino también rápidamente, pues la información que estaba allí escrita se ligaba al futuro y bienestar de Konoha. — Otra misión de entrega, un trabajo sencillo y al cual ya estaba acostumbrado —Esos fueron sus primeros pensamientos al escuchar los términos de aquella encomienda, los cuales prontamente se transformaron en incertidumbre, pues, al parecer algunos ninjas renegados de la aldea pensaban interceptar el documento. Algo bastante preocupante ya que si aquellas sabandijas lograban su cometido, acarrearían a Konoha una serie de problemas inimaginables, y quien sabe, quizás todo el país del Fuego se vería envuelto.

—Sasuke-kun —escuchó a sus espaldas, nuevamente apartándolo de sus pensamientos. Y así, como si tuviera algún poder sobrenatural para leer su mente agregó—. Tengo entendido de que el camino no es muy seguro, ¿Tendrás cuidado verdad?

— ¿Eso qué noto en tu voz es verdadera preocupación o es otra actuación? —respondió sin mirarla.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Dudas de que me preocupe por ti?! No puedo creer esto de ti Uchiha —Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, esta vez con un tono suave acobijado por la melancolía—. Si algo te sucediera no podría vivir con ello. Le imploré a Naruto que no te enviara a una misión tan peligrosa, pero alegó que eras el único al que podía encargarle algo así, entonces le pedí que me tuviera en cuenta a la hora de asignarte un grupo, pero dijo que haría un mejor trabajo en el hospital. Quisiera acompañarte pero no puedo —Los ojos comenzaron a cristalizársele—. Me siento tan impotente, lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte desde aquí —La voz empezó a cortársele. No podía retener ni un segundo más el llanto, y esa fue una señal clara para que Sasuke decidiera poner fin a su orgullosa actitud.

Se volvió hacia ella y acarició su preciosa cabellera rosa. No podía creer lo sensible que era; en muchas ocasiones esa emotividad le había ocasionado grandes dolores de cabeza, pero… No podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella, no podía eludir el sentirse conmovido por su preocupación, ni podía ignorar esos hermosos ojos color jade que constantemente derramaban lagrimas por él. Incluso, sus cambios de humor, sus rabietas, sus reproches… todo eso se le hacía adorable, ¿Acaso era un masoquista? Tal vez, pero no le importaba serlo si se trataba de Sakura.

—Tendré cuidado —le respondió en un tono que, tratándose de él, era bastante dulce. Pero esa amabilidad le duro poco, las risas de sus compañeros nuevamente se inmiscuyeron entre ellos dos. Estaba bastante irritado, demasiado. Clavó una aguda mirada sobre los hombres y no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que uno de ellos sugiriera que lo mejor sería adelantarse, una idea muy inteligente pues, si aquellos hombres permanecían un minuto más allí, la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba se vería desatada sobre ellos.

Emitió un pequeño suspiro, controlando su irritabilidad, para así dirigirse nuevamente a Sakura.

—Dicho eso, ¿Estarás más tranquila?

Pero no recibió nada más que un agudo silencio, el cual, por si solo ya era una respuesta. Sakura continuaba cabizbaja, al parecer necesitaría esforzarse un poco más si realmente deseaba ver una sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Rascó su cabeza incómodo y desvió la mirada, asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera observando, ¡Vaya cosas debía de hacer para alegrarla! rodeó con sus brazos el diminuto cuerpo de Sakura, atrayéndola contra él, para finalmente envolverla en un cálido abrazo. Pronto recibió respuesta; los brazos torpes e inexpertos de la peli rosa le devolvieron aquel gesto, y así, por inercia clavó su rostro en el cabello rosáceo, inhalando esa fragancia tan dulce y característica de su esposa. Sentía que su cuerpo flotaba en el aire mientras era arrastrado por toda ella. Deseaba permanecer así, abrazándola, y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Se alejó unos pocos centímetros, lo suficiente como para observar su rostro. Sí debía marcharse deseaba llevar como recuerdo algo más que un abrazo. Los ojos verdes lo miraban curiosos, mientras él no podía apartar la vista de aquellos labios carnosos que tanta lascivia le generaban. De ese modo, se acercó a ella, ansioso, deseoso de probar todo concerniente a su boca, quería recorrer cada esquina, cada rincón, jugar con su lengua, saborearla y finalmente devorarla…

Y lo habría hecho, de no ser por un grupo de mercaderes que se veían a lo lejos ¡¿Acaso no se podía tener un momento de privacidad?! Suspiró exasperado y se apartó una vez le hubo besado la frente. Cuando regresara, tendría tiempo de besar no solo sus labios, sino también cada partícula de su cuerpo. Sonrió complacido ante esa idea y volvió nuevamente a clavarle la mirada.

—Debo irme Sakura, se hace tarde —Una vez dicho eso, y haberse asegurado de que ella asintiera, dio media vuelta y emprendió rumbo hacia la salida.

—Prométeme que regresaras.

—Por supuesto que regresaré —Hizo una pequeña pausa y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa—. Después de todo, debo castigarte.

Retomó nuevamente el camino, no sin antes apreciar como el color rojo se extendía por el rostro de Sakura hasta llegar a sus orejas, los pasos hacia la salida se le hicieron eternos, y tuvo que contenerse en más de una ocasión para no regresar hacia ella y reclamar el beso que minutos antes se le había negado. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta había alcanzado a sus compañeros, los cuales aguardaban por su regreso, sentados sobre el tronco de algún árbol viejo. Elevó la vista una vez se reunió con ellos. Las nubes grisáceas parecían anticipar una fuerte lluvia, no había aves surcando los cielos y el aire tenía un peculiar olor a peligro.

Continuará…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas: **

He decidido re-subir el capítulo al final. Tenía demasiadas faltas ortográficas y gramaticales para mi gusto. En fin, en esta pequeña nota quiero agradecer a mis lectores y a aquellos que se toman la molestia de comentar. No se imaginan lo gratificante que es saber qué tu historia gusta.

Rou-san, Krol, Azur, Michii94 y Hyuna. Muchas gracias en serio por sus mensajes de ánimo y el interés en el Fanfic. Me han hecho inmensamente feliz T.T

Anaiid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer´s incluidos.**

Los personajes aquí mencionados **NO** me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Este Fanfic está disponible únicamente en Fanfiction .net. **Prohibida** su publicación en otra página y/o foro sin consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Desasosiego sobre la fría noche de invierno**

— Ya ha pasado un día —Pensó en voz alta Sakura mientras lavaba torpemente los platos, su mente no se encontraba allí. La casa se sentía ridículamente vacía, aunque usualmente los únicos que la ocupaban eran Sasuke y ella — y él no solía hablar mucho —Normalmente ella parloteaba sin parar y el simplemente se limitaba a escuchar. Siempre había creído que la convivencia con el Uchiha sería difícil. Una curva se formó en sus labios. Nunca olvidaría la primera noche juntos, estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que su corazón le atravesaría el pecho y saldría volando. Sin embargo, él se había mostrado tan paciente y comprensivo que durante un momento la loca idea de que le habían cambiado a su esposo le atravesó la mente, pero no, era Sasuke y estaba tan nervioso como ella. —aunque nunca tal confesión había salido de la boca de su orgullosísimo esposo—, ella estaba segura de que lo había estado.

Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y realmente no deseaba que fuese así. La cama helada aguardaba por su cuerpo y con ella, una dolorosa realidad: Sasuke no estaba. Ir a dormir resultaba doloroso, se sentía sola… De repente, el ruido del vidrio crujir la apartó de sus pensamientos. Giró en redondo y agudizo sus sentidos. Los ladrones no eran muy frecuentes en Konoha, mas los pocos que habían evitaban los grandes clanes y a las familias ninjas. Con la mirada, inspeccionó la espaciosa sala. Dos enormes muebles de color marrón reposaban inertes en el centro, una mesa de centro del mismo color sobre la cual un jarrón con tres lirios daba vida al lugar. A su derecha, colgaban dos bonitos cuadros y lo que parecía el marco del tercero de ellos. Caminó sigilosamente hasta el lugar y una vez obtuvo una mejor visión de los hechos relajó por completo los músculos. Era aquella vieja foto del equipo siete, al parecer, el marco había cedido y los años habían pasado cuenta. Se agachó evitando los vidrios y apartó los pocos que se encontraban sobre ella. Le tenía demasiado aprecio a aquella fotografía, —por no mencionar que era la única que tenía de Sasuke—. Era demasiado quisquilloso y aborrecía ese tipo de cosas, por lo tanto, todos sus esfuerzo por obtener una foto del Uchiha habían fracasado. La tomó entre sus dedos y un agudo escozor atravesó su cuerpo. — ¿Qué era ese extraño presentimiento? —Echó una ojeada a la foto y percibió unos cuantos rasguños seguramente producto del vidrio. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando noto que en la imagen, la silueta de Sasuke había sido completamente desgarrada.

— ¿Uchiha-san?

Escuchó a lo lejos súbitamente. Se puso de pie y colocó la foto sobre el tablón de la cocina tratando de calmarse y ordenando sus pensamientos. No debía caer en las jugarretas que su mente empezaba a maquinar, sentía que su respiración se agitaba y las manos le sudaban. El ninja Anbu que había irrumpido en su casa definitivamente no era un buen augurio.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —dijo finalmente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, suplicando internamente que no se tratara de Sasuke.

— Hokague-sama ha enviado por usted, dice que es urgente.

Aquellas palabras no la tranquilizaron en lo absoluto. Al contrario, aumentaron su ansiedad. No dijo nada, no tenía la fuerza ni los alientos para hacerlo. Tomó como pudo sus cosas, sabía que las necesitaría. —al menos eso le dijo su instinto— y luego simplemente siguió al ninja Anbu hasta la torre del Hokague.

El camino se le hizo eterno, las calles demasiado grandes y el tiempo una tortura. Durante el trayecto no pudo reconocer a nadie, aunque los rostros de preocupación en algunos de ellos indicaban que la conocían bien. Todo era borroso. El bullicio del centro no era más que un imperceptible sonido en la lejanía.

Por fin empezó a recobrar conciencia de la situación en cuanto vio la torre del Hokague. Aligeró el paso posicionándose a un lado del ninja que la guiaba y unos segundos después lo había perdido por completo. Corrió por los pasillos, había estado mucho tiempo allí cuando Tsunade-sama era líder de la aldea así que conocía de pies a cabeza el lugar. La oficina de Naruto se encontraba a unos cuantos metros y ridículamente las piernas empezaron a temblarle, mantener la velocidad se le había dificultado, pero lo había conseguido, la puerta del Hokague se alzaba majestuosa frente a ella y no dudó ni un minuto en abrirla.

En cuanto se halló dentro de la habitación alcanzó a reconocer a tres de las cuatros personas que allí se encontraban. Shikamaru, quien se había convertido en el consejero de Naruto parecía meditar algo y a un extremo de la habitación su rubio compañero de equipo conversaba con el ninja Anbu que minutos antes ella había dejado atrás. La cuarta persona parecía ser un ninja de rango superior, aunque las heridas que tenia por todo el cuerpo le hacían dudar de ello.

— Sakura-chan —escapó de la boca de Naruto con tono de preocupación.

— Naruto —dijo ella controlando la ráfaga de emociones que era en ese preciso instante—. Sucedió algo, ¿verdad?

El rubio frunció el entrecejo amargamente y luego de posar la mirada en el ninja herido movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Su corazón se detuvo, se sentó en la silla que le ofreció Naruto y contuvo la respiración mientras escuchaba detenidamente a Shikamaru.

— Este hombre que ves aquí era parte del equipo de Sasuke, su nombre es Inue. Omitiré los detalles de la historia así que seré directo —explicó Shikamaru con tono firme—. Al parecer Sasuke atacó a los demás miembros del equipo y huyó con el pergamino, Inue logró escapar de alguna manera antes de que acabara con él.

— ¡Es mentira! —gritó Sakura con rapidez ante esas acusaciones tan severas. Conocía a su esposo, el nunca haría algo tan sucio—. Naruto, no hay forma de que creas eso ¿cierto?

El rubio la observó durante un prolongado momento y luego se rascó la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que no creo que Sasuke hubiera hecho algo así —contestó finalmente.

— Pero tampoco hay pruebas que indiquen lo contrario —intervino Shikamaru—. No me mires así Sakura, creo en la inocencia de Sasuke. Simplemente estoy siendo razonable. —se apresuró a decir en su defensa ante las fulminantes miradas que la pelirosa le lanzaba—. Lo cierto es que no hay rastro de Sasuke, hemos enviado un equipo de miembros Anbu y aun no lo han localizado.

Sakura sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Estaba iracunda, no había forma de que Sasuke hubiera traicionado a Konoha. Miró con furia al ninja herido que descansaba sobre uno de los sillones y posteriormente se acercó a él con la intención de sacarle la verdad a golpes. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrenatural.

— No permitiré que manches el nombre de mi esposo, bastardo —declaró terminante—. Te aconsejo que empieces a decir la verdad pues de lo contrario no quedará ni un hueso sano en tu cuerpo.

El hombre cayó despavorido al suelo ante su amenaza.

— Juro que digo la verdad, Uchiha Sasuke nos traicionó, traicionó a la aldea y al país del fuego. Está en su naturaleza, es un traidor y nunca dejará de serlo.

El puño de Sakura golpeó con fuerza el rostro del hombre impidiéndole continuar con sus falacias y acto seguido Naruto se interpuso en la escena.

— Si no lo hubieses golpeado tarde o temprano lo hubiera hecho yo; pero por favor Sakura-chan, no arruines mi oficina —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras con un leve gesto le indicaba al otro ninja Anbu hacerse cargo del herido.

"Como siempre, la sonrisa de Naruto es reconfortante" Pensó para sí misma. Ahora estaba mucho más calmada y las ideas razonables empezaban a fluir en su mente.

— No esperarás que me quede de brazos cruzados.

Naruto se recostó en la puerta, derrotado.

— Por supuesto que no. Te conozco y aunque te prohibiera ir, ignorarías mis órdenes —le dirigió una mirada cariñosa antes de continuar—. En realidad me gustaría acompañarte pero no puedo dejar la aldea en este momento. He enviado un escuadrón Anbu a la misión y otros tantos en búsqueda de Sasuke, así que ahora mismo no contamos con ninjas que puedan escoltarte.

— Puedo cuidarme sola —se apresuró a decir Sakura.

El rubio emitió una pequeña risa.

— Lo sé muy bien —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Partirás mañana a primera hora, prepárate Sakura-chan.

— Partiré ahora mismo, no hay tiempo que perder —declaró mientras se dirigía a la puerta; una vez allí se topó con la triste mirada de su compañero—. No pongas esa cara, lo traeré de vuelta.

Los labios de Naruto se curvaron levemente y luego se retiró de la puerta, dándole paso.

— Eres la única que puede hacerlo.

Sakura asintió enfáticamente y antes de salir la voz de Naruto se dejó escuchar nuevamente.

— Ten mucho cuidado, Sakura-chan.

— Lo tendré.

Después de eso, solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrar. La oscura noche había llegado, y con ella, la incertidumbre.

Continuará...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas:**

Hola~

Después de casi un año por fin actualicé ¿No es hermoso? :v *esquiva los tomates, cohetes y chanclas*

Okno ._. Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios xDD Pero bueno, ahora que he retomado la historia las actualizaciones serán constantes.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y agradezco el tiempo que han invertido en leerme. Si te ha gustado por favor házmelo saber en un review, no te imaginas lo feliz que me harías.

Anaiid

**"A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto". Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer´s incluidos.**

Los personajes aquí mencionados **NO** me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Este Fanfic está disponible únicamente en Fanfiction. net. **Prohibida** su publicación en otra página y/o foro sin consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**A prueba**

Las lágrimas nublaron por completo su visión –la cual ya era bastante pobre debido a la oscuridad de la noche–, obligándola a perder el equilibrio y a tropezarse con la vieja raíz de un árbol.

–Maldición –dijo en voz baja.

Su ansiedad había alcanzado límites insuperables y los pensamientos negativos se apoderaban poco a poco de su juicio. Habían trascurrido por lo menos cuatro horas desde su partida de la aldea; caminar en medio de la oscuridad no era una idea muy brillante –y su cuerpo había pagado el precio de su afán–. Era la tercera vez que se tropezaba, el dolor se extendía por sus extremidades y el ardor le quemaba en alguna que otra parte de la piel. Debía controlar sus impulsos, de no ser así nunca lograría llegar hasta Sasuke –por lo menos no en una sola pieza–. Se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas. Tenía frio y un poco de hambre; sin embargo sus piernas se movían sin aparente intención de detenerse.

El bosque era un frondoso manojo de árboles y arbustos, seguramente debía de ser el hogar de una infinidad de animales silvestres. No obstante, ninguno de ellos se hacía presente. El crujir de las hojas, el viento soplar y sus pasos retumbar en el solitario camino eran todo lo que sus oídos alcanzaban a captar. Se encontraba totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos y en los acontecimientos que la habían arrastrado a ese lugar. ¿Qué había sucedido realmente camino a Kumogakure? No había forma de que Sasuke hubiera robado el pergamino y lastimado a sus compañeros de equipo… ¿o sí? –Sacudió enfáticamente la cabeza–. No, definitivamente no podía creer en las falacias dichas por ese sujeto.

Continuó por aquél sendero hasta que sus piernas finalmente cedieron ante el cansancio. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro y las nueves mansas ocultaban la luz de la luna otorgándole a esa noche un aspecto sombrío. Se sentó en el pasto, justo debajo de un gran roble. Descansar era lo más sensato –o al menos intentaba convencerse de ello– cruzó las manos rodeando su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por mantenerse caliente.

–Sasuke –murmuró para sí misma y repitió unas cuantas veces más, buscando consuelo, ansiando que sus sentimientos llegaran hacia él pese a la lejanía y pudieran tocarlo. Sabía que algo andaba mal, lo presentía, y cuando pensaba en ello simplemente no podía evitar… llorar.

Contuvo la respiración y oprimió su pecho. Debía ser firme, debía ser fuerte, no se permitiría flaquear, pero… ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de él era tan difícil mantener la compostura? No lo comprendía y tampoco deseaba indagar en ello en ese preciso instante. Ahora lo único que necesita era hallarlo, necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien y así, solo así podría alcanzar la tranquilidad.

.

.

.

El frío de la madrugada acabó por despertarla. Había dormido más de lo que tenía planeado así que inmediatamente tomó su mochila y emprendió camino de nuevo. En la noche no había podido ubicarse geográficamente debido a la oscuridad pero ahora que tenía un poco de luz podía notar que había acortado más distancia de la que creía.

El gran bosque continuaba generando en ella inseguridad aunque no comprendía el porqué. Los arboles se alzaban vibrantes, majestuosos y rebosantes de energía y también había tenido el placer de toparse con unas cuantas ardillas silvestres. En el camino, había encontrado un pequeño riachuelo del cual pudo beber un poco de agua y asearse sutilmente –todo parecía en calma– empero ella no lograba conectarse con aquel paisaje. Las flores no le parecían tan hermosas ni el aire lo suficientemente puro. Su corazón era una tempestad de emociones, y una tempestad podía enfear hasta al más bello de los lugares. Sus desaliñadas ropas eran el vivo ejemplo de ello. Su camisa estaba completamente arrugaba, el pantalón blanco tenía una cuantas manchas producto de las caídas sufridas la noche anterior y sus botas… bueno, sus botas habían sufrido más que cualesquiera de sus otras prendas. Las miró con pesar pues realmente le gustaban, luego su vista se clavó en el culpable de aquella pérdida. El lugar simplemente no estaba hecho para ellas. El sendero no estaba pavimentado, así que éste no era más que tierra, polvo, pequeños cúmulos de plantas y… detuvo su lista en cuanto frente a sus ojos se hizo presente un importante detalle. Ciertamente, sus habilidades de rastreo no eran muy buenas, de hecho, eran casi nulas. Sin embargo, la hierba pisoteada y las borrosas huellas que se formaban en el arenoso camino eran pruebas definitivas de que un buen número de personas habían transitado por allí. Continúo por el caminando, ligándose a las pequeñas pruebas que había hallado, aferrándose a esa diminuta esperanza. Faltaba poco, estaba segura de ello.

…Faltaba poco para encontrarlo…

…Poco para abrazarlo…

…Poco para llevarlo a casa…

Aligeró el paso concentrando una cantidad considerable de chakra en la planta de sus piernas. Una vez más su respiración estaba agitada y el corazón le palpitaba a una velocidad alarmante –pero no importaba– no, nada de eso importaba. Sí se trataba de Sasuke lo demás era insignificante. Corría tan rápido como podía, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían y echaba cada tanto una mirada al rastro de huellas. No eran muy regulares, el tiempo se había encargado de borrarlas poco a poco dejando tan solo unas cuantas de ellas. Las pausas cada vez eran más constantes y los intervalos de tiempo buscando una continuidad entre huella y huella más largos.

Finalmente, había perdido el rastro en un gran campo de hierba. No podía equivocarse, ese lugar había sido el campo de batalla de alguien –o algunos– se corrigió a sí misma en cuanto alcanzó a visualizar un par de cadáveres en la lejanía. La imagen inicialmente la había conmocionado pero el símbolo de Konoha en sus bandanas ninjas despertó la curiosidad en ella.

Caminó dubitativa y cuidadosa. El terreno era un completo desastre: unos cuantos arboles yacían derrotados sobre el suelo, las flores se habían marchitado y las plantas habían sido vilmente acuchilladas… era una escena dolorosa.

Una vez cerca de los cuerpos pudo comprobar que un olor desagradable se filtraba de ellos.

–El proceso de descomposición es demasiado rápido –dijo atónita, comprendiendo inmediatamente lo anormal de esa situación.

Continuó observando a su alrededor mas sin embargo el viento avivaba al polvo y este le nublaba por completo la vista. Aguardó paciente durante unos minutos y en cuanto éste dejó de soplar pudo comprobar que aquel conjunto de partículas diminutas que habían obstaculizado su vista anteriormente eran en realidad…

…Cenizas…

Todo, absolutamente todo había sido consumido por el fuego. Sintió que el frio le recorría la espalda y las primeras gotas de lluvia humedecieron su brazo… Debía encontrar un refugio pero antes de emprender camino dirigió una última mirada a aquellos pobres hombres e inevitablemente pensó en sus familias, en sus esposas, en los sueños que quizá tendrían y que ya no podrían alcanzar pues algún villano sin escrúpulos les había arrebatado la vida. Se inclinó levemente y juntó las manos, dedicando una leve oración por sus almas.

Una vez hubo terminado su vista se clavó en una tenue huella dibujada en el sendero. El rastro que la había conducido allí no se había desvanecido por completo. De nuevo, dio rienda suelta a sus piernas. Ella estaba allí, corriendo tras unas pequeñas y borrosas huellas que se desvanecían poco a poco con la repentina lluvia. Una carrera contra el tiempo, contra el invierno, contra fuerzas naturales sobre las cuales ella simplemente no podía hacer nada.

–Un poco más de tiempo –suplicó al cielo. Necesitaba tan solo unos minutos más, aquél rastro era todo lo que tenía. – ¡Por favor! –gritó mientras perdía el equilibrio y caía inevitablemente contra la tierra húmeda. La infernal lluvia no solo había nublado su visión sino que también le había arrebatado esa pequeña esperanza… marchitándola… reduciéndola a una simple hoja seca.

Ya no había un rastro que seguir, todo se había disipado, no quedaba nada. Debería comenzar de nuevo y el tiempo se le estaba agotando. Lo más probable era que Sasuke estuviera en movimiento, eludiendo al asesino de sus compañeros. Debía estar lejos, en peligro, y cuanto más tiempo perdía éste más se alejaba.

Se puso de pie como pudo y mantuvo la misma dirección. Sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas y el agua de alguna manera se había filtrado por sus botas. No podía permanecer bajo la lluvia, de ser así se resfriaría y eso sería un gran obstáculo a la hora de retomar su búsqueda. Se había alejado del camino y adentrado demasiado en el bosque. El cielo completamente encapotado impedía que la luz del sol iluminara el sitio. Los arboles parecían formar un laberinto. Pronto, un nudo se formó en su garganta. ¿En donde se encontraba? No reconocía absolutamente nada. Contuvo las lágrimas, no debía dejarse arrastrar por la situación pero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tenía miedo.

…Miedo de no retomar el camino…

…Miedo de que todos sus intentos hubiesen sido inútiles…

…Miedo de no hallar a Sasuke a tiempo…

Mordió su labio inferior y apretó con fuerza los puños.

– ¡Maldición! –Dijo tratando de controlar su frustración–, maldición, maldición –repitió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente en el húmedo tronco de uno de los tantos arboles.

Había llegado tan lejos, había recorrido tanto, no podía rendirse ahora. Acumuló chakra en su mano y lanzó un furioso golpe sobre la corteza acompañado de su habitual grito de guerra.

– ¡_Shānnarōoo! _–

Inmediatamente, el sonido del tronco caer por el impacto llenó el bosque, los animales que buscaban refugio de la lluvia y se habían ocultado en él, salieron despavoridos causando gran estrago. El cuerpo le dolía, había caminado durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Levantó la vista y con ello pudo alcanzar a visualizar una pequeña casucha a un par de metros. Por lo menos el derribar aquel viejo árbol había sido de utilidad.

Sonrió levemente.

Un lugar seco era justo lo que necesitaba ahora para calmar sus sentidos. Caminó hasta el lugar, cuidando de no tropezar o resbalarse por la lluvia y una vez allí llamó a la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna.

–Con permiso –murmuró mientras abría con despacio la vieja puerta de madera.

El interior de la casa era justamente lo que esperaba. Se encontraba vacía mas sin embargo había detalles que daban a entender que no siempre había estado desocupada. Cerró la puerta impidiéndole al frio continuar filtrase a la casa y luego se propuso inspeccionarla.

Una pequeña chimenea, una vieja silla de roble y dos platos rotos eran todo lo que había en la sala; continuó caminando hasta toparse con lo que al parecer había sido la cocina del hogar. No habían tampoco muchas cosas útiles allí, no obstante, agradeció al cielo por las velas que se encontraban ocultas en uno de los cajones. Un poco de luz siempre era bienvenida.

Con las velas en mano y cuidando de que la caliente cera no cayera sobre su piel caminó hasta la última habitación. A simple vista no se veía muy espaciosa y dudaba que hubiera algo allí que pudiera utilizar.

Miró a su interior superficialmente y luego sus pupilas se dilataron.

– ¿Sakura?

Corrió al interior y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Luego… bueno, luego simplemente se dejó llevar por la alegría. Dejó la vela a un lado y se echó sobre él, quien descansaba en el suelo.

– ¡Sasuke, cariño! Dios, por fin te encuentro –Rodeó con los brazos su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras trataba de contener el llanto–, tenía tanto miedo de que algo malo te hubiese sucedido. Ese hombre de tu equipo Inue ha inventado un montón de barbaridades sobre ti, ¡Oh pero no te preocupes! Naruto y yo no creímos ninguna de sus mentiras. Ahora lo importante es regresar a Konoha y…

–Vete.

Abrió los ojos conmocionada y sintió como un líquido tibio humedecía su mano. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar al descubrir que aquel fluido era… sangre.

– ¿Quién te hizo esto? –preguntó con voz quebradiza.

–Eso no importa, Sakura –respondió con indiferencia–, vete.

Las lágrimas se intensificaron y la furia se hizo presente.

–Claro que importa ¡Idiota! –Tomó un bocado de aire y dio rienda suelta a su temperamento–. No tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado para llegar hasta aquí, así que no quiero oír nuevamente tus insensibles órdenes. No hay forma de que me vaya ¿entiendes? –Lo miró fijamente, aguardando que éste dijese algo más. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una profunda mirada, la cual instantáneamente le provocó un sonrojo y alivianó por consiguiente su mal humor

– Lo siento, me preocupo por ti –dijo cabizbaja–. Eso es todo.

Él asintió.

Sin perder más tiempo, tomó su mochila y empezó a escrudiñar en ella. Sabía que tenía un par de cosas que le podrían ser de utilidad y en cuanto comenzó sacarlas una a una, su mano chocó contra cierto objeto. Lo tomó entre las manos y la tenue luz de las velas iluminó claramente las letras que tenía escritas…

…_Para el Raikage…_

.

.

. 

**Notas:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo pues ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza escribirlo xD tiene demasiados sentimientos en él y bueno… quería captarlos de manera apropiada. Finalmente, he quedado conforme.

Una vez más gracias por leer. Sí te gustó el capitulo, tienes alguna teoría, duda o sugerencia házmelo saber en un review, no te imaginarias lo feliz que me harías.

Agradecimiento especial a Gabus1990 erikaeri y FraiiZee.

Saludos.

Anaiid.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Como acompañamiento musical al momento de realizar la lectura sugiero la canción "Sadness and sorrow de Taylos Davis"**

* * *

**Disclaimer´s incluidos.**

Los personajes aquí mencionados **NO** me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Este Fanfic está disponible únicamente en Fanfiction. net. **Prohibida** su publicación en otra página y/o foro sin consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Despedida**

–No llores –dijo en un murmuro al ver las lagrimas caer copiosamente por las mejillas color pastel.

Ella asintió y aspiró profundo.

–Veneno –su voz era quebradiza.

Apartó la vista de ella, clavándola en el oscuro techo. Se sentía agotado y le costaba mantenerse despierto. La pérdida de sangre empezaba a afectarle y el veneno de ricina que se había filtrado en su interior solo empeoraba la situación.

La mano de Sakura se entrelazó con la suya.

–Creí que Orochimaru…

Él asintió, comprendiendo bien a lo que se refería.

–Eso mismo creí yo –dijo apaciblemente–, parece ser que mi cuerpo no era inmune a todo veneno como creía… Supongo que mis descuidados actos me arrastraron a esto.

Ella lo miró con angustia mientras se mordía impacientemente el labio inferior.

–Tranquila –dijo él, tratando de apaciguarla pero obteniendo el efecto contrario.

Sakura empuñó las manos y se puso rígida.

– ¿Tranquila? –preguntó sarcásticamente–. ¿Cómo se supone que esté tranquila con ésta situación? Soy una ninja médico y sé muy bien que éste veneno no tiene antídoto. Ricina… una pequeña dosis podría acabar con la vida de un adulto en cuestión de minutos. ¡¿Cómo pretendes que esté "tranquila"?! ¡¿Eh?! No tengo a mano yerbas medicinales o algún analgésico para aliviar el dolor, ni siquiera tengo la suficiente agua con la cual mantenerte hidratado. A duras penas logré detener la hemorragia, has perdido demasiada sangre, ¡Por primera vez en tantos años me siento realmente inútil! No quiero perderte, me rehúso a hacerlo, pero no, no puedo estar tranquila. En cualquier momento podrían atacarnos, agotarse la poca reserva de agua, el veneno podría filtrarse hasta uno de tus órganos vitales, la pérdida de sangre podría causarte una complicación cardiaca. ¡Maldición! –Gritó mientras nuevamente las lágrimas se atestaban en sus ojos color jade– ¡No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!

–Estoy tranquilo porque estás aquí… conmigo.

Las lágrimas salieron una a una de sus ojos y luego se derrumbó sobre él.

–Y estaré siempre cariño –dijo con voz entrecortada.

El apoyó una mano sobre la melena peli rosa y la acarició levemente.

–Gracias.

Sakura asintió enfáticamente, aferrándose con fuerza.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un prolongado momento. La lluvia golpeaba rítmicamente contra el viejo techo de madera y la respiración de ambos se encontraba sincronizada. Sasuke miró al matojo de cabello rosado que descansaba en su pecho, era un leve contacto, pero esa minúscula muestra de afecto le resultaba extrañamente cálida.

Cerró los ojos brevemente, luchando contra el agotamiento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía fatal, los músculos le dolían infernalmente y sentía una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

–Sakura… –llamó él con su habitual tono de voz, tratando de ocultar su propio malestar.

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos.

– ¿Hai?

–En caso de que llegará a morir… –hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar y que se vio interrumpida por ella.

–No te dejaré morir –dijo con decisión mientras se incorporaba.

El la miró con profundidad y luego emitió un pequeño suspiro.

–Es una posibilidad –le aclaró–. Cuando hecho un vistazo al pasado puedo darme cuenta de que yo… aún cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo… yo nunca te dije que te…

–No lo digas –se apresuró a decir ella–. Siento que te estás despidiendo. No quiero que lo hagas, prefiero que me lo digas cuando salgamos de ésta.

–No estás siendo racional –señaló exasperado.

–Tal vez… pero cuando se ama la racionalidad simplemente no existe –dijo ella con la sensibilidad que la caracterizaba–. Yo… yo no soy tan fuerte, mi corazón no soportaría perderte de nuevo… mucho menos para siempre. No imagino la vida sin ti… así que prefiero no pensar en ello, por eso prefiero que no lo digas, además…

Sasuke pasó la mano suavemente por las mejillas húmedas y la observó atento.

– ¿Además? –preguntó ante su silencio.

–Además, conozco muy bien tus sentimientos por mí, aunque no los digas al aire –El enarcó una ceja y ella prosiguió–. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, cuando me miras atento, cuando escuchas mis tonterías como si fueran asuntos realmente importantes, cuando me apartas para protegerme, cuando…

El la miró sorprendido y luego giró la cabeza en dirección contraria.

–Es suficiente –dijo avergonzado.

Era irritante en más de un sentido. ¿Desde cuándo ella había comenzado a romper con su calmado y compuesto ser? ¿Desde cuándo ella podía ver a través de él? La miró con el rabillo del ojo. Estaba cansada y muy débil. ¿Había siquiera comido algo? Lo dudaba, y tampoco la había visto beber nada. Desde que había llegado se había dedicado única y exclusivamente a cerrar la herida y ello le había arrebatado la mayor parte de su chakra. Apartó la vista de ella, clavándola en un punto fijo de la pared. Siempre era igual… ella corría detrás de él, sin importar los sacrificios que tuviera que hacer en el camino. Una expresión ceñuda se dibujó en su rostro. Al final, ella siempre terminaba socorriéndolo. Sin importar cuantas veces él la apartara, ella insistía.

Recordó fugazmente sus años de juventud, aquellos tiempos en donde la venganza había cegado por completo su juicio. Podía recordarla. Las escenas no distaban mucho la una de la otra.

Era de noche, y al igual que en ese momento ella le suplicó con todas sus fuerzas que no la abandonara, las lágrimas estaban presentes y esos dos ojos esmeralda lo miraban suplicantes. Ahora había una diferencia, en aquel entonces no deseaba ser salvado, el odio se había apoderado de él, solo deseaba ser consumido por la oscuridad. Ahora, por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando el terror de la muerte. No deseaba partir, no de esa manera. Deseaba continuar a su lado, deseaba de todo corazón ser salvado, pero parecía que la vida le estaba pasando factura. No todo puede ser felicidad ¿verdad? Miró nuevamente a su esposa, la cual cabizbajeaba por el sueño.

–Descansa un poco –dijo él, suprimiendo esos sentimientos.

Ella asintió y se acomodó en su pecho. Con un brazo él rodeó levemente su cintura y agradeció a la oscuridad por ocultar la mueca de dolor que se formó en su rostro al hacer aquél movimiento.

Las probabilidades de sobrevivir hasta la mañana siguiente las veía demasiado distantes. Se sentía cansado y la pesadez se hacía más grande a cada parpadeo… Finalmente, cedió ante esa fuerza seductora que insistía en llevarlo.

Sí debía partir ahora lo haría sin reproches… Ella estaba allí, a su lado, y sabía que él la amaba. Eso era lo único que importante, ¿Lo único importante? Se preguntó a sí mismo con las últimas gotas de conciencia que le quedaban. Sí, solo eso importaba. Una línea se formo en sus labios, dibujando una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El crujir de las hojas y el retumbar de unos pasos la despertó abruptamente. La oscuridad de la habitación le indicó que la noche aun no había llegado a su fin. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y agudizó el oído, comprendiendo que alguien se acercaba. Empuñó un kunai y se puso en posición defensiva. Aguardó en silencio durante un breve momento y luego se dirigió a Sasuke.

–Iré a echar un vistazo –dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible mientras se colocaba de pie.

Combatir en ese momento no era una idea muy brillante. Había gastado demasiado chakra y le costaba mantener el equilibro. Había pasado ya más de un día desde su partida de la aldea. Nuevamente, los pasos retumbaron haciendo eco y su respiración se aceleró.

Acercó el kunai a su pecho, suplicando al cielo que la persona que atentaba contra el silencio de la noche se marchara.

Se inclinó levemente hacia Sasuke, no quedaba más opción que enfrentar al enemigo. Aun cuando las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran pocas, era preferible a que los dos perecieran en ese momento.

Tomó sus habituales guantes de combate color negro y dio unas cuantas palmaditas a sus mejillas, dándose valor. Una vez lista, besó la frente él en un gesto de despedida… El frio cuerpo generó en ella un escalofrío.

– ¿Sa-Sasuke? –preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

Las manos empezaron a temblarle y su cuerpo a tambalearse, perdiendo el equilibrio por completo.

No era posible… ella se había asegurado de cerrar la herida, detener la hemorragia, mantenerlo hidratado, revisar periódicamente sus signos vitales. Había seguido al pie de la letra todos los malditos pasos para preservar su vida.

– ¡Sasuke! –gritó sin importarle llamar la atención del enemigo–. No… no… cariño –las lágrimas se asentaron en sus ojos nublándole la vista. Apoyó las manos en el inerte cuerpo y concentró todo su chakra–, ¡no puedes irte así, no puedes abandonarme! –El llanto se hizo incontrolable y el temblor en sus manos se desplazó al resto de su cuerpo–. ¡Maldición! Aún… aún debes decirme que me amas, aún hay tantas cosas por hacer, tantos paisajes por descubrir. No te puedes ir simplemente así, no puedes cariño… ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡No puedes dejarme! Entiende que una vida sin ti… una vida sin ti no tiene sentido –cerró los ojos ante los pasos que se avecinaban, concentrándose en la situación, depositando el poco chakra que le quedaba vanamente–. ¡Lo prometiste! ¡¿Recuerdas?! Prometiste que regresarías. ¡¿Cómo se supone que continúe mi vida si tú no estás en ella?! Yo... yo te amo tanto, ¡te amo tanto que preferiría morir antes que perderte!

Finalmente, cayó agotada. Sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles… sí tan solo hubiese llegado al lugar antes… sí tan solo hubiese estado mejor preparada.

Su cuerpo, su mente y su chakra habían llegado al límite.

El dolor en el pecho la atravesó como flecha que da al blanco. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia a causa de la falta de chakra, del cansancio, de la pérdida… y en ese pequeño lapso de cordura, en esa diminuta brecha antes de que sus parpados se cerraran, sus ojos fueron testigos de cómo dos piernas se acercaban hacia ellos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

¡Hola! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Lo hice con mucho esmero y no me animé a publicarlo hasta quedar completamente conforme.

Sí te saqué alguna lágrima, una sonrisa o te movió el corazón aunque fuera un poquito me encantaría que me lo dijeras en un review. No se imaginan cuan feliz me hace leer sus mensajitos *-*

Sin más que decir, -pues no quiero revelar nada acerca de la trama-, quiero agradecer a Carlita-chan uchiha, Erikaeri y a FraiiZee por comentar y su constancia en esta historia. Sus reviews me llegan al kokoro. 3

Anaiid

**"A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto". Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo"**

**.**

**No me manoseen :3**


End file.
